


Enough

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And more of the jacobs sibling relationship I love, Bisexual Sarah Jacobs, Canon Era, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, also the third chapter is almost as long as the first two combined?? wow, cause god it was so bad im sorry, edit: FIXED JACK'S ACCENT, finally completed!!!, first chapter is davey's POV, kinda angsty, lowkey newsbians, mostly - Freeform, pining davey, pining x3, second is sarah's, yep the third chapter is jacks POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: And, yes-maybe, whenever he saw Jack brush his lips over Sarah’s cheek, a pit was left in David’s stomach, andmaybethat pit grew larger every time he watched Jack choose someone over him. But then there were those one-armed hugs and those wide smiles that shown solely for him, all little fragments in time where that pit in his stomach didn’t hurt. And maybe it wasn't everything Dave wanted, but maybe,maybe, it would be enough.





	1. Davey

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write any more Newsies fics but here I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i was rereading this and jack's accent was written so fucking badly so it's much more toned-down now. didn't make many other changes, though. thats a problem for a later time

“Hey, Davey!” The heavily accented voice streamed in through David Jacobs’ barely open window, a sound he was all too familiar with and all too happy to hear, despite the assured distraction that would come with it. He lifted himself from his chair, putting his pencil back down on the open textbook, and thought that maybe the happiness was not _despite_ the distraction, but _because_ of it. Crossing the small distance to the window, he pushed it open the rest of the way, creating a space large enough for Jack Kelly to slid through the frame and climb into the bedroom.  
  
David backed away from the window, assuring himself that the heat rising to his cheeks was caused by the cold, early spring air rather than the other boy's close proximity. “Jack, what are you doing here, at nearly,” a glance was spared to the clock on the wall, “nine in the evening?” David’s question was met with nothing a shrug of shoulders from Jack, who then threw himself down on the closest soft surface, which happened to be David’s bed.  
  
“You saying you ain’t happy to see me?” _How could I not be?_ Dave decided not to voice the thought and masked it instead by rolled eyes and a slight smile.  
  
“Sarah’s helping mom and Les clean the kitchen, if you’re looking for her,” David clarified, dodging the question he had been asked. He knew the reason Jack was there, the only reason Jack was _ever_ there. For Sarah, the one he was seeing romantically. Not for David. “She should be done soon.” _Soon, so you can go be with her instead of wasting your time with me._  
  
Jack nodded and ran a hand through his thick hair. “How’d you get outta cleaning?”  
  
Pulling out his chair to sit in, David returned to his desk with a gesture at the books in front of him. “Test soon. Math. My parent’s know it’s important, so they aren’t making me do much other work. Which is good because all of these equations are still getting mixed up in my head- functions and variables and-” It took Dave barely a second to notice the glossed over, distanced quality to Jack’s eyes, one that emerged every time Dave started rambling too much about school or books: a gaze that was lost and uninterested. He cut himself off, not wanting his boring conversation to drive Jack away when he had only just gotten there, and when he would probably leave to go find Sarah soon, anyway. “So, how’s the selling going?”  
  
Jack’s eyes cleared with the subject change, “Same as usual. Bit less money to be made without the pity goldmine that’s your little brother, but I make do. Make enough to sleep at the lodging house and buy food and hey; that’s enough.”  
  
David flipped over a page in the textbook, eyes failing to take in information as he tried to keep the edge of jealousy off his next words. “Have you gotten a new selling partner yet?”  
  
“Nah.” Jack reclined on the bed, straightening his arms to hold him up, so that the fabric bunched around his shoulders. Dave managed, only after exerting what was probably too much effort, to tear his eyes away from his friend’s arms and back to his face, which was animated as he resumed speaking. “Couldn’t really, ya know? What would I tell the kid when I'd have to ditch him every Saturday to sell with you?” Dave allowed himself a small smile with the reminder of their Saturday’s. His return to school, which had ripped him away from Jack and the newsies, offered very few consolations in exchange for its long, lonely hours and tedious math equations. One of the few pleasures he had was that he could still spend every one of his Saturday’s- the whole day- with Jack, roaming the streets of New York, selling papes to anyone willing to buy. It was the highlight of his dull weeks, the bright splash of color against the monotone grey that was his schooldays. It was almost surprising, he thought, that Jack hadn't given up selling with him on those days- Dave was still far from a master newsie- or found another partner to spend the rest of his time with, but David wasn't about to bring it up and question one of the few things that made him truly happy.  
  
There was no room for a reply from David, as the space was soon filled with the voice of another Jacobs sibling. “Hello, Jack!” The eyes of both boys turned to the Sarah, leaning casually against the doorframe, dark eyes sparkling. Jack’s mouth opened into that full grin that could either speed up Dave’s heart rate or make it stop completely, were it directed at him, only it wasn’t. Rather, his gaze and all of that joy was fixed on Sarah, looking at her as if she was the only person in existence. David tried to ignore the way his heart clenched, seeing Jack look at someone else like that- because his heart _shouldn’t_ do that. He loved his sister; he should be happy she was with someone who clearly cared so much for her.  
  
He knew this, but it still hurt.  
  
Jack stood up, leaving an indent in the mattress he had spent too short a time on. Mud- covered brown shoes moved next to Sarah’s clean flats, and although he was no farther from him than before, it still felt like a much greater distance. Jack’s shoulder brushed against Sarah’s and they both smiled and looking at each other as if David wasn’t even _there_. They exchanged whispered words that David probably could have heard if he strained his ears, but he didn’t want to hear Jack’s soft voice whispering endearments to someone else. Sarah’s hand was taken in Jack’s own and the two made a move walk out the room: Jack with his girl, Jack with Dave’s _sister_.  
  
“I’ll, uh, leave you to your school stuff, Davey?” The words weren’t even accompanied by a glance his way; he wasn’t even worth that much to Jack. Not that that was any surprise.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
David stared down at the page, trying to make the brain comprehend the words and numbers, but all that was retained was the image of Jack’s face pressed so close to Sarah’s. “See ya, Dave.”  
  
“See you.” Maybe Jack lingered in that doorway for just a second longer than he should have, but David wouldn’t- couldn’t- let himself believe that it was any more than his imagination. Believe that, maybe, Jack wanted Dave to say something; give him a reason not to leave so soon. Because he didn’t and it would be pathetic for Dave to ask him to stay just to be turned down so that Jack could spend time with his sister instead. So Dave said nothing, and Jack left. And that was okay.  
  
Because, yes- _maybe_ , whenever he saw Jack brush his lips over Sarah’s cheek, a pit was left in David’s stomach, and _maybe_ that pit grew larger every time he watched Jack choose someone over him. Maybe it was painful, knowing his friend would never feel the same things he felt and that he would likely be disgusted if he knew how Dave really thought of him. But then there were the beautiful Saturdays, the ones where he got to walk besides Jack, selling papers and talking about the everyday nothingness of their lives, which often brought out wide smiles on Jack's face that shone only for him. There were those short talks before Jack left to find Sarah and those one-armed hugs and touches that meant far too much to Davey, all little fragments in time where it _didn’t_ hurt. And maybe it wasn’t everything Dave wanted, but he was used to living without all his wishes, and he knew what he got would be enough.  
  
Nothing would ever change, so it would just have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably add a get-together chapter at some point (hopefully soon?) Let me know what you thought, creative criticism is nice, comments make my day, and tell me if I should continue this. Thank you for reading!


	2. Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more pining Jacob's siblings cause I hate myself  
> This chapter exists because my love for Sarah Jacobs exists

Sarah Jacobs was not new to romantic relationships and feelings, despite her parent’s belief that Jack was the first person she had had that type of experience with. Her parents didn’t know about the boys she had kissed behind trees before she was even ten, or the small get-togethers at friends’ houses she attended in her teen years, which were lovely occasions to meet young men. They _definitely_ didn't know about the crush Sarah had had on her best friend, Jane, at age nine, or how the heat would rush to her cheeks whenever she was granted a smile by the young female reporter whom she had recently grown quite close to. Regardless of exact number, Sarah was certain she had enough experience to tell when a relationship wasn’t working. And her relationship with Jack? Not working.

Not that she wasn’t attracted to him, the beautiful cowboy Jack Kelly with thick hair and a perfect smile, or even that she didn’t care for him, because she knew she did. But Sarah couldn’t ignore the way that Jack looked at her brother, or the way he said his name, or how many of the conversations she had with him boiled down to: “How’s Davey doing?” And, even if Jack hadn't been clearly much more enamored with David than with her, Sarah was realizing it still wouldn’t work out. The more she thought about the way Katherine Plumber’s smile warmed her heart, the more it became clear to her: neither her nor Jack were with the right person. So the only thing to do then, of course, was to end it. And, well, she couldn’t imagine ending it without telling a certain someone first.

Sarah tapped her knuckles lightly against the wooden door frame of the room containing her brother, where he had all but locked himself away in the past few days. His only response was the light hum of someone buried deep in studying, which, to Sarah, seemed like enough of an affirmative so she allowed herself entry and sat down on a chair close to her brother’s.

A quick glance at David revealed dark circles under his eyes, down-turned lips, and curly hair far from neat. Sarah sighed. He did tend to worry himself too much with these types of things; if only he could slow down a bit and learn to relax he would be much better off. “Hi, David.” Her brother nodded instead of responding verbally. “Are you planning on looking at me or are those equations for deserving of your attention?” She joked.

He looked up and managed to give her a wobbly, clearly feigned smile. “Sorry. It’s just that this studying is really important.” She could see his eyes itching to dart back onto the page, even before she had the opportunity to respond.

“I know, but maybe you could take a break? You’ve hardly even slept in the past three days, let alone done something you consider enjoyable.”

He shook his head, rubbing one of the papers between his forefinger and thumb, and nervous tick of his that Sarah was all too familiar with. “I would love to but- this test is _so_ important. Kids from all over the state will be taking it; it could determine if I go to _college_ , Sarah.” Sarah’s eyes widened; for all the rambled information she had gotten from Dave about this test, college had not been mentioned. But she couldn't abandon her point. However important the test may be, it could not rank above the mental health of one of her closest family members.

“I understand, Davey; of course I get it, but you haven’t been yourself these past few days. You need some time to recalibrate and get yourself back to normal Davey. Maybe you could find Jack? You haven’t had a real conversation with him in so long, and I’m sure he misses you too.” The way that David’s face winced with mention of Jack was not exactly a good omen. What had she missed that had happened between the two of them?

“Jack is- Jack’s busy.” David wasn’t even pretending to focus on her now, gaze dedicated solely to the papers in front of him.

“How do you know? Do you have his daily schedule memorized?” She raised an eyebrow, only half joking. It wouldn’t have been much of as shock if he did.

“No, no, I- Jack isn’t too interested in talking to me lately. He comes around here to see you, which of course makes sense because he is _seeing_ you but-”

Sarah cut of her brother’s rambling with a shake of her head. “David Jacobs, I have spent a lot of time with Jack Kelly and I can assure you there are few things that boy likes more than talking to you. The only reason he hasn’t been as much lately is because you always shoo him away so you can spend your time on schoolwork.”

Light skin turning pink with embarrassment, Dave raked a hand through his messy hair. “No- I don’t think-”

“On the contrary, David, you think too much. What if you trusted me on this, or would that be too difficult?” David shook his head. “And on the topic of who he spends time with-” _Okay, Sarah, time to tell him. He will be happy, right?_ “I wanted to let you know before I actually did it, but… I’m ending things with Jack.”

David’s mouth opened and eyes narrowed as he shook his head, slowly first, then faster. “What?- no-” A pause. “Did he- Did he do something wrong?”

“It was nothing he _did_ ,” Sarah exhaled, secretly liking the way David took up the sibling role in ensuring she hadn’t been hurt. In turn, she knew with all certainty that if anyone broke her brother’s heart, she would not hesitate to break their limbs. “There just isn’t any sort of feeling there. I think we both know it, but Jack is too kind to break it off. So I have to be the one end it.”

“But- you-” David was turned to her once again, looking as if he was about to stand and start pacing around the room. “You can’t!”

The eyebrow raised again. _Why wouldn’t this make him happy?_ “‘I can’t’?”

“No, I mean, you can; of course you can, it’s your relationship but-” He shut both his mouth and his eyes, leaving the end of the sentence open and unfinished. “But once you end it,” He continued, softer and more honest now. “Once you end it he won’t have any reason to come back.”

“Oh, Davey…” Sarah exhaled, moving her hand to brush across his arm in comfort. “He doesn’t just come by for me, you know. All he ever asks me is how you are and what you’ve been doing. He cares for you more than you think, and he would never abandon you just because he was no longer romantically engaged with your sister.”

He nodded his head, clearly not agreeing but not wanting to argue. She wished he would be a bit more open, but even saying his fear had been a further step than he usually took, and Sarah was proud of him for it. “Do you have to break up with him, though?” The voice was still small, and sad, frustrated but not with her- with something else.

“I like someone else, David.” That bare admittance of feelings felt good, even if it was far from full disclosure. Images of stylishly done brown hair, beautiful eyes, and nice dresses filled her mind, but she pushed them away. She had to finish this conversation sans distraction. “And I think he does, too.”

The already upset expression David wore crumbled into one of despair, before burying his face in his hands. “I have to get back to studying.”

“David,” Sarah prompted, not ready to lose her brother to his stress and studying so soon. “Do you like Jack?”

His body immediately stiffened, fists clenched and eyes turned away from her. “I- Of course I like him. He’s my best- my friend. That’s why I don’t want him to leave.”

Sarah reached out to touch his arm again. He flinched away from her touch, and she wondered if she should stop pushing him. But she had to know. “Not that, Davey. I mean, do you like Jack the way _I’m_ supposed to like him?”

His eyebrows narrowed and he shook his head, almost begging her to believe him. “I don’t- He’s a boy- I can’t-” His rambling halted and he tangled his fingers through his hair. “What does it matter?” The question was far from confirmation, but it wasn’t denial either. “Like you said, he likes someone. And he’s not- he wouldn’t like a boy anyway. It’s wrong, and if I did feel that way, I could never tell him, so what does it matter?” Sarah brushed her hand across his cheek, him allowing her to now. She wanted so much to tell him what she was almost sure of. But that was the problem. There was that _almost_ , that area of uncertainty, and she knew David didn’t like uncertainty. And how could she tell him that she thought his love was requited, rise his hopes, when she could be wrong? If she did, and she was wrong, he would be so, _so_ crushed, and maintain a dormant anger towards her, even if he never would say it aloud. So she just sighed and continued to rub his cheek in comfort as he spoke again. “He probably won’t come around much now, anyway. I guess that will be good for me, maybe I can get myself to stop feeling-” He bit the inside of his cheek, then continued with a smaller voice. “Can you… can you not tell our parents any of this?”

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “Davey, I want you to know, you aren’t alone.” He turned to look at her, questioning her words. “That person I like, they- what I mean to say is... I’m in the same the same boat as you, I suppose.” Her chest felt light when she finally let the once trapped words out. Her brother’s eyes widened with immediate understanding, and before she could say another word he was wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. The gesture was returned, and the two just stayed there, relieved and hugging their sibling in a moment of unwavering trust.

David, after thinking for a second, used a single word to ask Sarah the question that had confounded her for so long: “Katherine?” She nodded into his shoulder, almost amused. She had considered herself _so_ careful, always monitoring how she acted around the other girl, but it seems she was more obvious than she thought. Or maybe her brother was smarter than she accounted for.

“For what it’s worth, David,” Sarah said, pulling herself out of the embrace, “I think you should try telling Jack. What you feel isn’t wrong, no matter what anyone tells you, and Jack cares about you enough that he won’t think it’s wrong either.”

David fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. “I suppose I don’t have much else to lose, since he won’t be spending much time around me now.” Sarah was prepared to argue her case for what felt like the tenth time that night, but he cut her off before she could do so. “And as for Katherine, well, I could be wrong, but the way she looks at you- I would give it a try.” Sarah let her lips open in a smile, and he genuinely returned it, moving to sit back down. “I really should go back to studying now, but thank you.”

“Of course, Davey.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and retrieved the laundry basket she had brought into the room earlier that day. She smiled again as she left, this time to herself, because, maybe if David, one of the smartest people she knew, saw something between her and Katherine, maybe she had a chance. And maybe it was just the account of one person but maybe, _maybe_ , that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep that's chapter two my dudes. I've never written anything with more than one chapter so yay?? I feel like this might be really out of character but I don't really know how to write David tbh. I am, however, good at seeking validation so comment to make me happy/point out the flaws in my writing (i'm tired so there will probably be a lot). Chapter three should be up before the week ends, bring you the thrilling conclusion!!! (and finally have my children be happy)


	3. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes I'm finally back with the end to this- yay????  
> Jack's POV if you didn't figure that out  
> finally an ending  
> whoop

“You’re… breaking up with me?” Jack asked, head tilted to the side with an incredulous expression written over his face. When Sarah had asked to see him, alone, a lot of possibilities had crossed over his mind, but the end of their relationship wasn’t one of them. He had thought they were fine when he saw her the day before.

“Like I said, yes, Jack. I am.” Sarah sighed and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. She was quite pretty, Jack knew, with dark eyes that one could easily get lost in. And if Jack didn’t find her eyes quite as captivating as another, shining blue pair, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business but his own. “What we have just isn’t working out. We both like other people.” Jack could hear the meaning behind her words. _I like someone else, Jack. You like Davey_. He’d always known Sarah was smart- a lot like her brother in that respect- so it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that she knew. As far as he could tell, most of the newsies did as well, if the hand gestures the directed at him when Dave was around, which ranged from supportive to obscene, were anything to go by. It seemed the only one who didn’t know was Dave, and no way in hell would be willing to risk whatever it was he and the other boy had by telling him.

Problem was, Jack couldn’t begin to tell _what_ they had. During the strike, it had almost seemed like Dave was interested in him, leaning into his hugs and laughing with him and looking at him with eyes that Jack could paint over and over again, if he felt that anything he created could live up to the real thing. But then, like the dumbass he was, Jack had went and kissed Dave’s sister and well, that wasn't taken too well. He started being a bit more standoffish around Jack, and always left the room whenever Jack and Sarah were around each other. It was still fine for the most part; they spent their days selling together and Jack got to see that smile that he adored, and then they would go back to the lodging house and enjoy the company of the newsies. Then Jack would walk David and Les home, say hello to Sarah and the parents, and, if it was too late, sometime he would stay over at their house, in Dave’s bed. (The Jacobs’ parents were not about to let him sleep next to their daughter.)

Then Davey had to go back to school.

When he had to tell Jack and the newsies, the crushed expression on his beautiful features made Jack wonder what exactly was in that school that made it so dreaded by his friend. But Dave went, and then studying took up his after school hours, leaving only Saturdays for selling papes. That smile Jack loved appeared less and less as the freedom of being a newsboy was replaced with unending stress and anxiety. Then he started altogether avoiding Jack, making excuses about studying and sending him off to spend time with Sarah before they had barely gotten a chance to speak. The only time he felt he actually got with Dave, _his_ Davey, unadulterated by awkwardness, were those Saturdays they spent together, when Jack’s casual touches would be reciprocated instead of shrugged off. But even then, Jack was never sure how David really felt about him. It didn’t really matter much, he thought, since he would probably get to see Davey even less once he and Sarah were no longer together.

Jack sighed and stood up. “You're right, Sarah.”

She nodded and smiled at him. “I usually am.”

“Heh.” He walked over to the door and leaned onto the frame. “You're a smart girl, ya know? Katherine’s very lucky.” He winked as her face heated to a light pink shade. She wasn't the only one who could pick up on one’s romantic interests.

“You're not too dull yourself, Kelly.” He shook his head with a smile and turned to go. “Wait.” He stepped back towards her, noticing the way she bit her lip as if deciding what to say. “Talk to Davey.” She decides on, tone confident in a way that implied none of her previous indecision.

Jack forced his the corner of his mouth to tilt upwards, but the smile didn’t even convince himself. “I would, Sarah, but he don’t wanna hear from me.”

She stared him at him, the expression like that of a teacher disappointed by her student inability to grasp the simplest concept. “The two of you are so ridiculous.” She mutters, rubbing one of her hands against her temple. “Jack Kelly, talk to my brother. Now.”

“Ain’t he studying?” Jack tried the excuse as a last-ditch attempt to get out of talking to him. Not that he didn’t love talking to Dave, because he _did_. He _really_ did. But if he talked to him now, it would just feel like a 'goodbye'. And he couldn’t do that. 

An exasperated sigh fills the stale quiet in the room. “So? Even though, for some reason, you've decided you know Davey better than I do, I am his sister. So believe me when I tell you that he would much rather talk to you than try to memorize any more goddamn math equations.”

“Watch the language.” He teased, allowing himself a small glimmer of hope at her words. Not enough that it would hurt him later, but just. Enough.

“Oh, fuck off, Kelly.” Her pretty laugh was accompanied by a light shove on his arm, pushing him out of the living room and into the room Davey had been hiding himself away in for days now. Jack pushed the fabric curtain that served as a door aside, and lightly rapped his knuckles against the wooden doorframe. 

“Go away Sarah. I’m busy.” Came the muttered, sleepy reply of the studying kid. Jack could just barely see his dark hair over the immense stack of books on the desk.

“Not Sarah.” Jack corrected, making sure he articulated enough so Davey would know it was him. He liked to think Dave would know his voice anywhere, but he couldn't be sure.

Davey’s head snapped up, more worry than happiness in the pretty blue eyes. _And dark bags beneath those eyes._ Jack noticed. “God, Dave, how long’s it been since you slept?” He said at the same time David made a startled exclamation of: “Jack! What are you doing here?”

The two stammered for a moment and Jack gestured for Dave to answer first, both because he was genuinely curious and because he needed some time to figure out why exactly he was there. “How long has it been since I slept?” Dave seemed to be thinking to himself. “What day is it?”

“If ya gotta ask yourself that, it’s been too long. If this test is stressing you out so much, it ain’t worth it.” Jack suddenly felt awkward standing at the door with Dave staring at him like he had a third head. He walked behind the other boy, continuing to he was sat on the edge of his bed. He liked Davey’s bed. The mattress wasn't luxury or anything, but it was a hell of a lot nicer than the lodging house beds. And it smelled like Davey- which was a weird thing to think, Jack knew, but he couldn't help it. There was something so comforting about the blankets- the smell of vanilla hand soap and book pages and _Davey_. 

He recalled the last time he had slept in it; it had been a long day of selling, followed by a long night of talking to Davey. It was late, and the streets were cold, and Davey had smiled shyly and asked Jack if he wanted to stay. And Jack did, body sunk into the mattress, back pressed against Dave’s, able to hear every soft breath he exhaled. That was over a month prior. By now, Jack was almost sure he’d never get to again.

“You don't get it, Jack. It's important.” Dave argued, neck craned to look at Jack. An annoyed look, Jack noticed.

“Ain't important enough to keep you from sleeping.” 

“No- Jack-” Davey groaned and laid his head down in his arms. His next words came out muffled through the fabric of his sleeves. “What are you doing here? You've already talked to Sarah.” Jack wanted to argue, why couldn't he go see his friend? But maybe they weren't friends anymore. Maybe Davey was done with him. Wouldn't be much of a surprise; he probably had a bunch of real nice school friends now. Not like Jack would know, since he was never even considerate enough to ask.

“Yeah.” He agrees, not wanting to push his argument. “Yeah I did, and she ended things between us.” Davey flinched with the words, and it occurred to Jack that he probably knew already. Probably just waiting for it to happen so Jack would leave him alone already. “Told me to talk to you.” _Great, blame it on Sarah._ Yeah, Dave, I’m only here to talk to you cause your sister told me to. _That sounds great._

“Oh. Okay.” Dave was turned to face him, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, a nervous trait of his. “So I guess you want to make a sort of a goodbye, right?” Jack tried not to wince, acting as if he couldn't feel his heart clench.

“I wasn't thinking I'd never come around.” Jack regretted the words as they flew out of his mouth, cause he that sounded so pathetic. And Jack Kelly wasn’t pathetic. “‘Cause, ya know, Les.” He corrected himself. “The kid still needs some training in the ways of the world. Can't just abandon him.”

If anything, Dave’s expression just seemed to fall even more. Guess he _really_ didn't want Jack around. “Yeah. Les.” Dave sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. “And, Jack… I'm pretty busy with school lately. And my father just got promoted-” He averted his eyes to Jack’s shoulder, the way he did when he was lying. “-so I don't need to work on Saturdays anymore.”

“Oh.” Jack nodded, keeping his emotions in check the way only a skilled liar could. Was he really so horrible that Davey, the most honest guy he knew, brought to lying in order to get away from him? “Well, I'm glad for your family, Dave. And good luck on that test of yours.” Davey nodded, and Jack figured that was the end of the conversation. He stuck out his hand for Dave to shake, cause he figured he wouldn't get a hug, but he needed to have _something_. Dismayed blue eyes looked down at the outstretched hand, and their owner bit his lip, before tentatively reaching out and grabbing the hand. They shook, and then stood, hands clasped with neither pulling away. And then, after what was probably too long, they both withdrew their hands and looked away from each other. “Well, then,” Jack said, watching Dave cradle the hand he’d shaken with his opposite arm. “Bye, Dave.”

“Bye.” Jack stalled, still standing at the edge of the bed, waiting, hoping, that Dave might just ask him to stay. 

He didn’t.

Jack turned and began walking away, filling his brain with images of Santa Fe, of planting crops and sleeping beneath a shining yellow moon and living with no blue-eyed boys to drive him to distraction. Not like he would actually run away to the other side of the country, just because Davey no longer needed him. He still had his life there in New York, his newsies, his friends he had known much longer than he’d known Dave. Even if that far-off dream still seemed so tempting, he couldn’t run away from his problems. Not yet, at least. 

He was standing in the doorway, beige curtain pushed to the side and the rest of the Jacobs’ home in his view, ready to leave the apartment for what could be the last time, when four words broke through the veil of silence: “Jack, I love you.” The words were rushed, spoken with a single exhale with nearly no space between them, and they made Jack’s heart stop. He was frozen in place, wondering if he had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up because he there was no way he’d ever hear _those_ words spoken by _that_ boy anywhere but his dreams.

“What’d you just say, Dave?” Jack asked, cautious, slowly turning around to face the other boy, whose eyes were wide with fear, but still staring directly at him.

A moment of silence passed, the tension sitting heavy in the air. Davey bit his lip, looking as if he was about to backtrack and alter what he’d confessed, but instead: “I said that I love you.” Jack gaped at him, brain still whirring, unable to comprehend. Dave, perfect, smart, beautiful David _loved_ him? It was a wish he’d held for a while, but there was no way- “I understand if you’re mad, but please don’t- Don’t tell my parents. Or anyone. Please.”

Jack took a step closer to him and Dave flinched backward, holding up his hands in front of his face. Jack immediately halted, holding up his arms to show he wouldn’t do anything. “I ain’t about to hit ya, Dave.” His clarification came quickly; it was a priority for Davey to know that Jack would _never_ do that to him. “And I ain’t gonna tell nobody either. Promise.” Davey nodded in response, expression clouded in confusion and relief. Jack was equally relieved when Dave lowered his hands down to fists at his sides. But his rigid posture was familiar to Jack; the one of someone ready to defend themself at any moment, and all too worrying to see on Davey’s thin frame. “Davey, is there somebody giving ya trouble over there at that school of yours?”

Dave averted his eyes. “No- yes- that’s not what’s important here, Jack!”

“If you're getting beaten up, I’d say that’s important!” Rage boiled in Jack’s stomach with just the thought of someone hurting his Davey, layered just beneath guilt. He'd known Dave wasn’t happy at school, but he didn’t think it was because of _this_.

“You don’t have to save me every time I’m in trouble, Jack. I can take care of myself.” His arms were crossed across his chest. “And that isn’t even what we should be talking about. You’re just completely fine with how I feel?” 

“You think I’d hate you for it?” _I could never hate you, Dave._

He pushed his hair back away from his forehead, keeping his face just out of Jack’s view. “Maybe? We’re both- I’m- You’re a _boy_ , Jack.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Going by the glare Davey shot him, it probably wasn’t the time for witty remarks. Jack dropped his smile and inched a bit closer; cautious, not wanting to scare him. “Davey, I dunno what impression you're getting from the newsies, but boys liking boys ain’t nothing new. Blink and Mush, Spot and Race, your own sister and Kath? Well, I guess that last one is a bit a’ the opposite, but ya get it. Ain’t nothing any of the newsboys get upset about.” He turned his tone from caring to confused, and maybe just a bit annoyed. "But I don't- Why did you go and told me you don’t wanna sell together anymore? If you love me so much why would you ditch me like that?” Dave winced again when he heard 'love'. Jack felt another surge of guilt.

“Well, I figured, since you broke up with Sarah, you would only be coming around out of obligation. And I just slow you down with the selling. But you wouldn’t tell me to stop selling with you, ‘cause that’s not something you would do. And I didn’t want you to resent me, so I decided that I would just break it off. Saves us both the trouble.” Davey was never good at lying- too many tells- but he could wield the truth in a way that dug into one’s heart and stayed there forever. Jack knew this, had for a while, but hearing Dave’s words still made his chest clench.

“Davey Jacobs, I could never resent you.” Another step forward. “And I love selling papes with ya.” And another. “And I love coming around and seeing you, even if you don’t waste no time in sending me off to see your sister.” And then he was right in front of Dave. “And I love you.”

If Jack had been looking for an immediate reaction, such as Davey smiling or crying or maybe kissing him right on the spot- kissing would have been nice- he didn’t get it. Davey was stood completely still, eyebrows narrowed and mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. “What?” He managed to choke out after a few moments, still staring at Jack like he was speaking another language.

“I said that I-”

Jack was interrupted by Davey waving his arms and speaking. “No, I heard it. I just- you mean romantically?”

He considered giving a sarcastic reply for a second, cause really, how could it not be romantic- but Dave looked kind of like he was freaking out so maybe it wasn’t the right time. “Yeah, Davey. I mean it romantically.” He wasn’t too sure where the other boy was going with this, cause really, shouldn’t they be kissing by now? Isn't that what couples did? Jack and Dave had both confessed to mutual feelings, so what else was there?

“Then why- why the hell didn’t you say so?” Davey seemed almost mad now. “I told you I loved you, twice, and you just talked about how you ‘didn’t mind’, while I was freaking out thinking that, even if you weren’t going to stop talking to me before, you definitely would stop now, but no! You had an ‘I love you, too’ just saved up that you chose not to share for a good five minutes? What the hell, Jack?”

Jack got what Dave was saying, he really did, but he had never been so good at being yelled at, especially not by people he cared for. “Maybe ‘cause I get a bit surprised, ya know? And then you, the Walking Mouth, you keep asking questions and avoiding stuff and I ain’t really sure when to drop that in the conversation. For the record, I don't actually have that much practice confessing my love to people.”

“Jack Kelly, you are the most infuriating, most- most- ugh.” And Davey, the boy with so many words suddenly found himself at a loss and decided to, instead of speaking, grab Jack by the shoulders and smash their lips together. 

Oh. That was nice.

Dave pulled back, no more than half an inch, after what Jack could only categorize as Not Enough Time. “You love me.” He whispered against the other’s lips, not a question now but a statement he was confident in, a truth like all those facts he had in his fancy textbooks.

“Yeah, Dave, I do. Have for a while. And you love me.” Dave nodded and Jack moved to reconnect their lips quickly and then moved away again. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Thought you’d hate me.” And Dave kissed him once again, their bodies flush with each other’s, hands roaming backs and shoulders and fingers tangling in hair. Neither was willing to part for too long, in fear that if they were to, all that they had confessed and done would fade out to a dream.

“Never could hate you.” He pressed gentle kisses to Davey’s jaw as evidence, liking the sharp inhale he was rewarded with. “Completely,” Kiss. “Totally,” Kiss. “Impossible.” And his hands were on Dave’s face, reconnecting their lips and pulling the boy he loved closer, with no intention of letting go.

******

The following Saturday, Davey Jacobs burst into the Lodging House brandishing the test he had studied for so diligently- a test marked with a perfect score. A surge of congratulations arose from the newsies, and the smile on his face grew even wider, surrounded by the support of those whom he had missed greatly in the time he'd shut himself away. And when Jack ran over to him, enveloped him in a hug of pride, and kissed him square on the mouth, he didn’t do a thing to protest, even though they were in front of everyone. He just stood there with his Jack in his arms and his test in his hand, listening to the exclamations of “finally!” and the faint clanking of coins as betting money was passed from the hands of newsboys to those of Sarah Jacobs, sitting next to Katherine with the most satisfied smile adorning her face. The happiness blooming his chest was more than he thought he would ever get; so much more than enough. And he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Its my personal headcanon that the Newsbians just chill in the lodging house with the newsies and discuss news and play poker and make bets involving Jack and David's relationship)
> 
> So thats the end! I'm thinking of writing the newsbians get-together scene. Lmk what you thought of this and if I should make a newsbians ending
> 
> edit: personally i hate that last paragraph but like.... idk if i should scrap it or not. mostly my indecision is cause of that small newsbians moment that i want to keep

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add a get-together chapter at some point (hopefully soon?) Let me know what you thought, creative criticism is nice, comments make my day, and tell me if I should continue this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
